titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Super-Beings
' Super-Beings' ' What are Super-Beings?' It is a catch-all term used by humans to describe anything that possesses extraordinary abilities that could be determined as a power, something that is beyond average human capabilities. Types of Super-Being 'Mutant (human)- '''not to be confused with real life mutants such as people with ginger hair or webbed toes, these mutants are super-powered, and gain their powers from the Epimethean Fire (an altered version of the chemical that gave the Olympian's their power) in Earth's atmosphere. Mutant powers are stimulated by two kinds of events, either events of high emotion or external events that threaten the life of the mutant, the powers that come forth protecting them from what would harm or kill them. The powers that form usually connect to the event that triggered their birth, and often also fit the form of personality of the person. For example, an angry punk rocker who is attacked by muggers could emerge with sonic powers, anger-fuelled psycho-kinesis or super-strength, or many other options, whilst a mutant who gets trapped inside a nuclear reactor would get energy absorption and/or manipulations powers, rather than die. You could only get powers from a spider bite if Epimethean Fire secretly resides in your body. Birth of mutant powers is signaled by a green flash of energy in the eyes. When mutants breed, they create mutant offspring with powers connected to that of the parent's powers, and if both are mutant, they acquire a combination of the two powersets. Mutant children with a singular mutant parent may gain the exact powerset of their parent, or a weaker version, though it can also be a variant. Humans will also be mutant if they are half-Olympian (as they do enjoy breeding with other species) or have Olympian blood. Mutants can channel energies, but what are known as corporeal energy sources, such as radiation, electricity and fire. Mutants may be confused with Manipulators, but they are not the same thing. '''Manipulators- '''they are essentially walking Wellsprings (conduits to another single Dimension or Universe) which are capable of manipulating the energies of that Dimension or Universe. Most people couldn't pick up a magical tome and cast a spell, but an Ethereal manipulator could, and would likely display themselves as some form of sorcerer. Similarly, someone with powers of fear and death may be a Void Manipulator. Manipulators either generate the energy from their own body (usually as more direct powers like super-strength or energy blasts), have their body permanently altered by the energy exposure (so a Void Manipulator could be a living shadow) or can manipulate the energy source around them, but are not physically altered by it, allowing them to funnel the energy into the world for a variety of effects, and effectively conjure portals. Manipulators control extra-dimensional energy sources, unlike mutants, who can control corporeal ones, though the visible effect may appear to be the same. For example, a mutant can blast fire from his hands, whilst a manipulator could conjure the Ethereal reflection of it, which may appear the same, but would be descriptively different; a fire absorbng mutant, for example, might not be able to absorb Ethereal fire. Whilst mutants are caused by a chemical in the atmosphere, Manipulators are caused at random, as a result of the broken Multiverse, much in the way of all other Wellsprings. '''Aliens- '''any alien is considered a 'super-being', as all races possess at least one capability beyond human ken. Aliens can also fit other super-being criteria. The term alien includes both off-planet and inter-dimensional species. '''Mutant (alien)- '''alien mutants are extremely rare as Epimethean and Promethean Fire are not designed to mutate them, though there may be other scientific procedures or chemicals that may account for them. 'Olympians- 'though an alien race in their own right, they are technically also Super-Beings, as Olympians are Titans mutated by Promethean Fire. They are essentially Titan mutants, either produced through true breeding, splicing or cloning. '''Artificial Life- '''includes any form of sentient machine, be it a computer, robot or cybernetic micro-organic swarm. 'Earthbound Nonhuman Terrestrial Species- '''species of creatures, both natural and scientifically manufactured, that live on Earth but are not human.